wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Racial class
A racial class, also known as racial level, is an optional special class found in the RPG representing a specific playable race. A character from a race can choose to take up levels in the class when playing that race. Racial classes represent abilities based on that races culture or ethnicity. This ability represents members of these races becoming more in tune with their natural spirits, developing their inner potentials, focusing on their traditions and attaining the ancestral powers of their cultures and societies. Not all members of such a race take up their racial class, but many do.World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, 33 Other races are not allowed to learn another race's racial class. Even a character polymorphed into a member of another race cannot take the class of a "new" race; racial classes represent millennia of history, culture and legacy that infuse a new member of the race at birth and reverberate within her consciousness forever. Humans and orcs did not initially have a racial class. This was partially to make orcs similar to humans, as these two races are the most important in the Warcraft world. Orcs were given a racial class in Horde Player's Guide. Races that are considered half-human, such as half-elves or half-orcs, are not given racial classes either. More bestial, monster, or feral player races may have a creature class instead, which more or less functions in the same manner. Racial iconic classes are similar, they also represent characters who draw upon their races’ traditions, values, and techniques — though in these cases, the traditions, values, and techniques are those specific to a class.Horde Player's Guide, 17 Some racial class rules may be identical to another racial class, the only difference is the name. A racial class should not be confused with racial traits. A race may have racial traits regardless of having the racial class or not. Racial classes *Blood elf *Blue wyrmkinLands of Mystery, 119 *Dark Iron dwarfDark Factions, 9 *Drakkari troll (identical to jungle troll class with additional required level adjustment) *DragonspawnMonster Guide, 48 :*Wyrmkin (Wyrmkin given as example. Identical to blue wyrmkin class, but can be used for wyrmkin of other aspects.Dark Factions, 7-8) *Forest troll (identical to jungle troll class''Horde Player's Guide, 10) *Forsaken undeadHorde Player's Guide, World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, 53 *Furbolg *Gnoll *Gnome *Goblin *Half-ogre *High elfWorld of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, 37 *Ice troll (Ice troll racial class levels are identical to those of jungle trolls.) *Ironforge dwarfWorld of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, 35 *Jungle trollWorld of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, 50 *Makrura *MurlocLands of Mystery, 138''Dark Factions, 11 *Mur'gulDark Factions, 201 *NagaDark Factions, 14 *Night elfWorld of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, 39 *OrcHorde Player's Guide, 12 *PandarenDark Factions, 16 *QuilboarDark Factions, 18 *Sandfury trolls (identical to jungle troll class) *SatyrDark Factions, 20 *TaurenWorld of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, 48 *Trogg *TuskarrDark Factions, 23 *Wildhammer dwarf *Zandalari trollDark Factions, 167 (identical to jungle troll class with additional required level adjustment''Monster Guide'', 138) References Category:Racial classes Category:Dark Factions Category:World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game Category:Monster Guide Category:Lands of Mystery